Darth Poxus
'Darth Poxus '''is a ''Star Wars villain from the mod NEWBIEMODDER'S Korriban Expansion on the game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords. He was a Devaronain Sith Lord. He built up his own secret Sith Academy on Korriban (not equated with the old Sith Academy that used to be ran by "that fool" Uthar Wyyn and his former master Jorak Uln) and then began to create his own Sith Army and took on Sith Lord Darth Loqi as his second-in-command and most trusted and loyal Sith Apprentice. Building his Sith Army Loqi and Poxus began recruiting many members of Poxus's Sith Empire like Sith Sentinels, Sith Troopers, Sith Captains, Sith Templers, Dark Jedi and Sith Lords like Darth Serpentis, Darth Morbidis, Darth Fang and DarkTaskMaster. After the Mandalorian Wars, Lord Poxus found a Jedi who followed Revan to war and helped him win: Jedi Master Raynor Vala. Poxus corrupted Vala and took him to his academy as another one of his students, promising him hope and revenge upon the Jedi for forbidding them to fight in the Mandalorian Wars, but it was a lie. Poxus also found one of the surviving Mandalorians named Kazius and took him to the academy as his prisoner. Plans for gaining great power Taking slaves to his Sith Empire to work for him. His slaves were Jawas (including the droid mining inventor, Teeqi), Biths, Wookiees, Humans and Ithorians. He had them digging for relics at the various Sith tombs and temples scattered across Korriban. Kazius learned about all of this even while in prison. Poxus ordered all of his slaves and a few apprentices to investigate some ancient Sith ruins on Korriban that lay many tombs, including the tomb of Ezer Arden and the tomb of Thulsa Gaul. Kazius even knew the way to there. Darth Poxus was doing this is cause he was consumed with the desire to unlock the secrets of the Dark Side of the Force; he believes that through all these lost tools and Sith artifacts, he could achieve a great level of power. With these new powers and the development of his Sith Empire, he would be able to rule the Galaxy. Poxus also found countless crystals (including the ancient pearl of the ancient Sith Lord Darth Torgg), ancient blades, robes, lightsabers, artifacts, weapons and holocrons (some holocrons that were found were damaged and became of no use to Poxus). Finding Jett Darklighter Poxus also found a young Force-sensitive boy named Jett Darklighter, who had just lost his parents, and took him as well to his academy as another of his students, sending Darth Morbidis to watch over Jett. Poxus sent a few Sith Holocrons that he'd found in a few Sith tombs that he'd already visited and let them also watch over Jett so that the esence of those Holocrons would corrupt Jett and turn him to the Dark Side, but Jett had secretly been resisting the Dark Side, since his parents had told him before they died that his destiny was to become a Jedi. Encounter with the Jedi Exile But one day (during the time of the First and Great Jedi Purge at the hands of the emperor Darth Nihilus), the player's character, the Jedi Exile, visits Korriban in search of Jedi Master Lonnah Vash, but finds an old datapad belonging to the Sith Master Uthar Wyyn that will lead him or her to the Korriban Expansion. The player's character visits the secret Sith academy, meets Lord Poxus and Lord Loqi and finds out about Poxus' plans for power. After meeting Poxus and leaving to explore his school, Poxus tells Loqi to watch the exile, and if the exile became a threat to their operations, the exile was to be killed. After exploring his school, the player's character finds Teeqi in his lab and agrees to help him and his friends escape Poxus in an attempt to foil the Dark Lord's plans. The exile frees Kazius, who shows him the way to the Sith Ruins where all of Poxus' slaves are working with several of Poxus' followers watching. The exile kills the followers, explores the Sith Tombs of Darth Doom III, Ezer Arden and the tomb of Thulsa Gaul, returns to the academy and breaks into the security centre to unlock the door that leads to the hangar and discovers Lord Poxus's private shuttle. After fighting and killing the Sith guards and the Sith Templars and venturing into the sanctuary, the exile kills Darth Morbidis and finds Jett Darklighter. One of the exile's new companions, Jolee Bindo (who was also once one of Revan's companions), takes Jett as his Jedi padawan. Poxus and Loqi then realise that the exile is now a threat to their operations. Darth Loqi was sent to outside of the sanctuary with two other Sith Lords by Darth Poxus to eliminate the exile, but they failed and the two Sith Lords and Darth Loqi were killed by the exile and his or her companions. The exile and his or her companions then fight and kill their way through Poxus's troopers, assassins, students and apprentices, redeemed Raynor Vala and return to face Darth Poxus back in the throne room. Poxus trys one more time to make the exile join him. But the exile refuses, so Poxus uses Force Stasis on the exile's companions, saying "if you cannot be turned, then you will die here...alone!". The exile duels the Sith Lord, but Poxus proved too powerful to even be defeated. Then, Darth Sion arrives and interferes by ordering Poxus to not harm the exile. Poxus warns Sion to leave or die, but since Sion achieved immortally through holding his body together if he is struck down, he says that he cannot die. The exile leaves Poxus to his fate, the stasis fields are taken off of the exile's companions and they leave with the exile. Jolee then departed with Jett, taking all of the slaves and Teeqi with him in Poxus's shuttle, dropping Teeqi and the slaves off to their homeworlds, while Jolee took Jett, his new apprentice, to Coruscant to train him as a Jedi. Meanwhile, the exile and his or her companions leave the Korriban Expansion. Meanwhile, Lord Poxus was overwhelmed by Sion, losing his right arm and one of his horns and being severely beaten. Sion leaves Poxus to die, but Poxus yet survives his injures and walks away to the medic area in his academy, where one of his wounded new apprentices remain in a Kolto tank, being healed. Poxus goes to the medic to release him. It turns out that the apprentice was Darth Herrco, one of Lord Poxus's apprentices that had been wounded in a great battle and had finally been fully-healed in the Kolto Tank. Darth Poxus just walks to the tank, says "awaken" and laughs evilly as his plans have not been entirely foiled, yet, not now that his apprentice has returned... The Trials of Darth Herrco Coming soon! Abilities Poxus can unlock secrets of the Dark Side and (like Darth Nihilus) he has great powers in the Dark Side. This consumed Poxus so much that he soon became surrounded by the taint and lure of the Dark Side like the Sith tombs that he excavated for ancient relics. It as if he's becoming linked to the taint in these tombs, for example, when in Poxus's presence, they can feel the power of the Dark Side. It is because Poxus is keeper of countless dark side secrets. Poxus is also a very skilled and strong swordsman, wielding his two red lightsabers when in battle and proves too strong to be defeated. His command of the Force rivals Darth Sidious's and surpasses any Jedi that he has fought, but when he fought the Jedi Exile, he may have proved to be too strong for the exile but the exile was not defeated either. Poxus also knows the ways of the Sith Alchemy. Personality Poxus was a very powerful Sith Lord but very much determined to gain more power and he believes the way to achieve this is to unlock all of the secrets of the Dark Side and scavenge Dark Side relics to bask in their powers to gain more power. He never finds these relics himself, he has his followers and slaves to this, and then the relics are brought to him and then he unlocks their powers and secrets, slowly increasing his strength. Poxus also possessed a great mastery of swordsmanship, as Raynor Vala remarked that he is "keeper of many dark secrets and a very accomplished swordsmen". Poxus was also remarked as a "madman" by Kazius but a very powerful Sith Lord who poses a serious threat to the Galaxy. Poxus seemed to possess some sort of a rivalry of the Sith Master Uthar Wyyn, remarking (correctly) that Uthar's academy was "nothing compared to his but a cannon fodder for Malak's plans for conquest, a true haven for the weak-minded". And the reason for his academy being different was because his academy wasn't anything like Uthar's, cause they "study the true power of the universe, the Force". Poxus also seemed to possess a great hobby of exploring these Sith tombs, especially cause they are his ticket to increase his power and knowledge of the Dark Side, but the tomb that Poxus dearly longed to explore was the Tomb of Thulsa Gaul, he'd been searching for the three keys that led to the tomb for so long, and it is a wonder how the Jedi Exile was able to find them and neither Poxus nor his slaves couldn't. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Video Game Villains Category:Leader Category:Vengeful Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fighters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Liars Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dark Knights Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Unseen